1. Field
The following description relates to a driving control technique for a plurality of processing elements and a plurality of routing nodes that are included in a reconfigurable array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reconfigurable architecture may modify a hardware configuration of a computing device such that the hardware configuration is more optimized for processing a predetermined task.
If a task is processed only in a hardware manner, even a small change to the task makes it difficult for the hardware to process the task because of the rigidity of the hardware. On the other hand, if a task is processed only in a software manner, it is possible to process the task by changing the software to be more suitable for processing the task, however, the processing speed is slower than when processing the task using the hardware. The reconfigurable architecture combines the advantages of hardware and software.
The reconfigurable architecture may use a reconfigurable array including a plurality of processing elements and a plurality of routing nodes. However, processing delays in the routing nodes that are disposed between the processing elements may result in delays in the processing and transmission of data. Therefore, a technique is needed to reduce the routing processing time of the routing nodes.